The current proposal seeks renewal of the Yale Child Health Research Career Development Program (YCHRCDP) in the Department of Pediatrics at Yale University School of Medicine. Initially funded as a P30 award from 1990-2000, over the past 19 years the YCHRCDP has fostered the career development of 44 physician-scientists studying fundamental processes of childhood disease. Our long-term goal continues to be the advancement of research in child health by selecting outstanding physician-scientists and preparing them for independent research careers, focusing on basic science research. Like many departments without a dedicated research endowment or a private research foundation, the support of the YCHRCDP has been critical and essential to developing a faculty distinguished in basic scientific investigation. It is also important to note that no other K12 programs are available to Yale Pediatrics that support junior faculty, physician-scientist training in basic science research. Reflecting the success of our program, 69% of all Scholars (72% of the 42 YCHRCDP graduates) have received NIH support, with 57% receiving 'R', 'U', or 'P'grants. 59% of all Scholars (62% of YCHRCDP graduates) have received foundation support. The percentage of Scholars receiving K awards during the current funding period (88%) exceeds the K award percentage of Scholars from 90-05 (44%). Women comprise 41% of YCHRCDP Scholars;11% of awardees are underrepresented minorities. Of those YCHRCDP Scholars who have completed K awards at Yale (19 males and 4 females), two females attained R-01 awards and both have renewed multiple times. Seven of our graduates are now senior faculty members (Professor or Associate Professor) at Yale. Of the 23 YCHRCDP graduates at other institutions, 3 are Professors, 5 are Associate Professors, 9 are Assistant Professors, and 6 are adjunct faculty in various departments. Collectively our scholars have published 719 scientific reports. Over the past 5 years, there have been 268 reports alone. Dr. Margaret K. Hostetter, Chair of Pediatrics, is the Principal Investigator (PI) of this proposal. Dr. Scott Rivkees, Director of the Yale Child Health Research Center (YCHRC), a free- standing pediatric research unit, is the Program Director (PD) and Training Director (TD). Dr. Alda Tufro, who is Chief of Pediatric Nephrology and has considerable expertise in fellow training, will be the recruiting officer (RO). She will also focus on the recruitment of women and underrepresented minorities to the program. Over the next term of award, we will build on the strengths and traditions of our program to attract talented physicians and to nurture these young scientists as they develop nationally recognized, independent basic research programs in child health. Per the RFA, all Scholars will have at least 75% of their time devoted to research, and research activities will be in basic science or translational research with a basic science component. To achieve these goals, in the application we detail: 1. Program Administration 2. Advisory Boards 3. Program Faculty 4. Proposed Career Development Plan 5. Program Evaluation 6. Candidates/ Scholars 7. Institutional Environment and Commitment to the Program 8. Recruitment and Retention Plan to Enhance Diversity 9. Instruction in the Responsible Conduct of Research. Collectively, the above programs will continue and improve upon our tradition of training physician scientists for careers in basic science research for the betterment of child health. As in the past, we will continue to enhance the YCHRCDP over the next proposed term of the award. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The current proposal seeks renewal of the Yale Child Health Research Career Development Program (YCHRCDP) in the Department of Pediatrics at Yale University School of Medicine. Over the past 19 years the YCHRCDP has fostered the career development of 44 physician-scientists studying fundamental processes of childhood disease. The YCHRCDP provides training in basic science research with strong laboratory and didactic components.